dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Starr
|birthplace = Dingle, Liverpool, Merseyside, England, U.K. |family = Richard Starkey (father; †) Elsie Gleave (mother; †) Maureen Starkey Tigrett (ex-spouse; †) Barbara Bach (spouse) Zak Starkey (son) Jason Starkey (son) Lee Starkey (daughter) Sarah Menikides (daughter-in-law) Tatia Jayne Starkey (grand daughter) Flora Evans (daughter-in-law) Sonny Starkey (grandson) Louie Starkey (grandson) Jay Mehler (son-in-law) Ruby Tiger (grand daughter) |nationality = English |occupation = Musician Singer Songwriter Actor |areas_active = London Los Angeles |active = 1957-present |website = Ringo Starr }}Sir Richard Starkey, MBE (born 7 July 1940), known professionally as Ringo Starr, is an English musician, singer, songwriter and actor who gained worldwide fame as the drummer for the Beatles. He occasionally sang lead vocals, usually for one song on an album, including "With a Little Help from My Friends", "Yellow Submarine", "Good Night", and their cover of "Act Naturally". He also wrote the Beatles' songs "Don't Pass Me By" and "Octopus's Garden", and is credited as a co-writer of others, including "What Goes On" and "Flying". Biography Richard Starkey was born on 7 July 1940, at 9 Madryn Street, Dingle (which was then in Lancashire, England), the son of confectioners Elsie (née Gleave) and Richard Starkey. Starr was twice afflicted by life-threatening illnesses during his childhood, and as a result of prolonged hospitalizations, fell behind scholastically. In 1955, he entered the workforce and briefly held a position with British Rail before securing an apprenticeship at a Liverpool equipment manufacturer. Soon afterwards, he became interested in the UK skiffle craze, developing a fervent admiration for the genre. In 1957, he co-founded his first band, the Eddie Clayton Skiffle Group, and they earned several prestigious local bookings before the fad succumbed to American rock and roll by early 1958. When the Beatles formed in 1960, Starr was a member of another Liverpool group, Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. After achieving moderate success with them in the UK and Hamburg, he quit the Hurricanes and joined the Beatles in August 1962, replacing Pete Best. Starr played key roles in the Beatles' films and appeared in numerous others. After their break-up in 1970, he released several successful singles including the US number four hit "It Don't Come Easy", and the US number ones "Photograph" and "You're Sixteen". In 1972, he released his most successful UK single, "Back Off Boogaloo", which peaked at number two. He achieved commercial and critical success with his 1973 album Ringo, which was a top ten release in both the UK and the US. Although he continued to record and remained a familiar celebrity presence, by 1975 his solo career had diminished in importance. He has been featured in a number of documentaries, hosted television shows, narrated the first two seasons of the children's television series Thomas & Friends and portrayed "Mr Conductor" during the first season of the PBS children's television series Shining Time Station. Since 1989, he has successfully toured with twelve variations of Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band. Starr's creative contribution to music has received praise from drummers such as Phil Collins and Steve Smith, who commented: "Before Ringo, drum stars were measured by their soloing ability and virtuosity. Ringo's popularity brought forth a new paradigm ... we started to see the drummer as an equal participant in the compositional aspect ... His parts are so signature to the songs that you can listen to a Ringo drum part without the rest of the music and still identify the song." In 2011, Rolling Stone readers named Starr the fifth-greatest drummer of all time. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Narrator (Seasons 1-2) (UK/US Dub) External Links *Ringo Starr at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Startalent Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors